A new beginning
by Milenuimbreaker12
Summary: This is a little something I came up with. It's another ending of season three with some differences. For now it's a oneshot but it could get more. Just look into it and make our own image.


So, this is something I came up with. I really don't know if this will stay a one-shot or if I will make a whole story out of it. Depends on how much you like it. So please take your time to read it and leave a comment. I would really appreciate it. Thanks 😉

* * *

 **A new begining**

Screams echoed through the streets of new Ninjago City, as darkness itself marched through it. That darkness was also known as the overlord.

He was everything evil in the world. Every dark thought and every misbehavior. He was made out of it. Fear only made him stronger and now, everyone in the city was scared. The city was under his control and there was no sun in the sky.

Pitch black, no matter where you looked.

Lloyd leaned against the wall of the building, he was hiding behind. He was scared and there was no denying it. His green eyes searched around for any danger before leaning back more and sliding down.

What was he supposed to do now? His family was out there, still fighting for freedom while he was hiding.

They had sent him away, forcing him to fun and hide, while they caused a distraction.

He felt so stupid, sitting on the ground, hiding from everything that happened out there.

He was just a child in the heart and he felt scared. He was scared that they would find him and kill him. He would die today, and he knew it.

Everything they had worked for was worth nothing now. The others had done so much for him, since he knew them. All his life he had thought being bad was a good thing and now here he was, sitting in an alley, being the green ninja. The only one, that could safe the world.

He didn't feel like a hero at all. He had saved his father from the overlord and had finally learned some good things from him. He was spending time with him, just like he had always wanted.

Sure, his first thoughts were to destroy Ninjago with his father but still…

And now all his friends and family were going to die because he was scared. He could remember everything they did for him, when he was still small.

Cole had taken him to the comic shop, when he begged to have a break from training. He laughed, realizing it had been at least twice a week.

Nya had stayed with him, when he couldn't sleep and had nightmares about what would happen in the final battle. It was almost every night. After some time, Nya had put some spare stuff in his room, so she was prepared, when he had a nightmare again.

Zane had made him cookies, while he watched movies to calm down. Often, he had anxiety attacks after training, just scared about the future. He could've sworn he would've gained some pounds, but everything was fine. Must've been the training itself.

Jay had played videogames after training, trying to keep his mind off anything he would worry about.

Wu talked with him about the time, before his father went bad. It calmed him to know, that there was a time before all those bad things.

And Kai was the most important one. By the time he got older, the young Garmadon had started to develop feelings and Kai was feeling the same. Even though it was kind of strange in the beginning, they soon started dating. Every morning he made the younger one hot chocolate.

When he met his mother, he was mad at her for leaving. But when he got to know her better, he learned the reason she left and that she regretted doing it.

And then the time finally came, when he got to know the true side of his father. Even though it hadn't been long, he had learned a lot from his father.

He had learned so much from everyone, and this was his repay? Just sitting in the corner, while they were fighting for freedom. That was not how this was

going to end.

Lloyd stood up, looking into the sky, thunder being heard, through the dark clouds.

He may have given away his golden power, to help the others but he still had his own power. This was his fight and he was not going to run away.

Entering the large building through the back door, Lloyd began to climb the stairs. At the top of the building he would get the best view and get the best chance to make everyone see it. Especially the overlord.

He didn't like it, that his family had to watch, but there was no other way. He had made up his mind and there was no way back.

It was something, that his uncle told him, and he could only hope it would work. The reaction of the overlord should give him the answer.

Lloyd could remember the words clearly.

 _The darkness can not live without the light and the light not without the darkness. Even though they fight against each other for the right to exist none of them can survive on its own. The overlord is the darkness of the world and you, Lloyd, are the light. There will be a battle, but no one will truly die._

Soon enough, he had reached the roof. The young Ninja was scared, but for now he could end the battle.

Opening the door, Lloyd stepped out onto the roof. He had to admit, that had considered turning right back and hiding again but that was not how it goes. A ninja never quits!

Stepping onto the edge, the blond boy looked through the city. The other ninja were fighting nindroids. They were everywhere. The overlord was not far away, but he didn't seem to notice him.

Lloyd took a deep breath "Hey!" he yelled.

Everything stopped and everyone looked at him. Thunder crashed through the sky, lightning threatening to strike. It started to rain.

The overlord crackled. "So, the young boy decided to finally show himself" he sneered.

Lloyd gulped, taking out his sword.

Kai looked up at him and almost screamed. Was this his definition of hiding? He was going to get himself killed.

"You won't win a fight. Without the golden power, you have nothing that can stop me" the overlord said.

"There won't be fight" he slowly lifted the sword to his neck, resting it against it. Everyone's eyes widened at this.

Even the overlord was shocked at this. "You fool" he roared. "You can not kill me. This will change nothing!"

Lloyd shook his head. "It will change a lot. The darkness can't live without the light. I am the light and you are the darkness. With me dead, you won't exist. "Lloyd declared, drawing the sword closer. A thin line of blood forming on his neck. The blood mixed with the rain, making it fall onto his gi. The green turned dark red.

"Lloyd please ….. no" Kai silently begged. He couldn't do this. Just go away and end his life like that.

"GET HIM!" the overlord screamed, and hell broke loose.

It was now or never. He didn't like it one bit, but it was the only thing he could do. It was his duty.

Closing his eyes, Lloyd took one final breath and made a clear cut through his throat. He instantly fell to he ground, the blood on the ground making a puddle.

"NO!" almost everyone screamed. For a moment nothing happened. For a moment, the ninja thought Lloyds sacrifice brought nothing.

But then a large burst of energy burst through the sky and the overlord started to vanish. Slowly the overlord vanished bit after bit until he was nothing but a memory. The dark purple sky turned blue again. No clouds were seen.

Flowers started to bloom, and the grass was growing again. Peace returned to the world and even the nindroids, who were working for the overlord, stopped in what they were doing.

But all of that didn't matter to the ninja and the Garmadon family. Everyone started running towards the building, where Lloyd had stood. By now there would be no chance of saving him. He was dead and there was no way of undoing it.

Kai ran up the stairs, bursting through the door. He expected to see Lloyds body, but there was nothing. Not even blood.

"I don't get it" Cole said. "He should be here."

"But he isn't. Where did he go?" Jay asked. "There is no way he is still alive. We all saw it."

"You are right. And the overlord would still be here is he was alive" Zane explained.

"No matter" Kai meant, turning around again. "He's not here and it's over. That all that matters" he went back to the door.

"Kai" Nya approached her brother.

"Not now Nya" he mumbled. He was almost through the door when he heard a small cry.

The fire ninja looked around. "Did you hear that?" he asked.

"Hear what?" Wu asked. No one else had heard it, it seemed. But Kai heard it a second time.

"It sounds like a baby crying" Kai went back onto the roof, looking around.

In far corner was a bundle of fresh green grass and something was laying in it. Looking closer, Kai saw a baby. A small baby with blond hair and green eyes, wrapped in a bundle of cloth.

"That's Lloyd" Misako whispered. Kai picked the baby up and he giggled. He smiled.

"Yeah, that's him" he agreed.

"If Lloyd is alive then so is the overlord. The battle will come again but this time, we can prepare ourselves" Garmadon said.

"And this time, he won't be alone."

* * *

So that's it. Please comment and tell me what you think. Do you want to see more? Be creative.


End file.
